A capacitor, as a passive device, is an important device in integrated circuit (IC) and is widely used for various purposes, such as in random access memory (RAM) non-volatile memory devices, or RC circuit. When the IC moves to advanced technology nodes with less feature sizes, a capacitor is almost non-shrinkable and cannot be scaled down to small dimensions due to capacitor characteristics. A capacitor takes a significant circuit area penalty. Furthermore, the existing method making a capacitor introduces defects into the capacitor and causes undesired current leakage through the capacitor. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a capacitor structure integrated with other circuit devices and a method of manufacturing thereof absent the disadvantages discussed above.